


Puberty

by AngeliteDemon



Category: Free!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Genderbending, Puberty, They are in Middle school, fem!Haru, fluff?, haru gets her period, no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliteDemon/pseuds/AngeliteDemon
Summary: Haruka has reached the age where most females start developing, however, with no one teaching her what to expect, Makoto takes on the responsibility to look after her. (They are about 13 in this story.)
Relationships: Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> First story on Ao3, sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Basically just Haruka hitting puberty and Makoto and her panicking.
> 
> Might do a part 2 if I still have motivation.

~Third person pov~  
"Haru, I'm coming in," Makoto shouted after opening the door that Haru rarely locked, which Makoto had scolded her for it many times.

It surprised Makoto that Haru wasn't in the bathroom soaking in her swimsuit as usual, and he immediately thought something had happened to her.

Makoto's next stop was her bedroom. "Haru?" He knocked on the door before turning the knob slightly. However, a huge wave of embarrassment hit him once he saw his best friend. "Ha-Haru, why aren't you wearing anything?" Makoto could feel his whole face turning red as he turned away, putting his hands in front of his face.

"I need help putting this on," Haru said as monotonous as ever. "My mom bought it for me last night before leaving, but I can't seem to clip it together."

Makoto gave a helpless sigh. He knew Haruka's parents were rarely home. The fact that her mother even bothered to come back and give her a bra was already a shock.

"J-Just turn around," The flustered boy stuttered, carefully turning to face Haruka's back. Makoto couldn't help but stare at her slender figure while brushing her long hair out of the way. Haru's skin felt so soft.

Haru turned her head slightly. "Are you done yet?"

The question snapped Makoto out of his thoughts as he quickly nodded. "I'll just wait outside." And with that, he slammed the door shut, leaning against the wall and burying his face in his hands. Images of Haru's back still filled his mind as he tried to calm himself down.

"Makoto? Are you okay? Your face is red."

Makoto jumped back slightly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He blurted out. He didn't even hear the door open.

Haruka shrugged, giving him a look of suspicion before making her way down the stairs. Makoto took a deep breath as he followed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The way to school was quiet as usual. Haru wasn't much of a talker and Makoto was still too flustered to talk normally. The taller boy let out a sigh and glanced over at his friend, who seemed slightly paler than she usually was.

"Are you sick, Haru-chan?" Makoto asked, worry was clear in his green eyes.

"Drop the 'chan'." Haru mumbled, obviously annoyed by her nickname. She always felt it was weird when Makoto added an honorific to her name.

Makoto held his arms up in defense, apologizing as Haru mumbled something else that Makoto couldn't quite hear. "What was that?"

Haru turned her head away, avoiding his gaze. "My stomach hurts," she repeated, still quiet. As if sensing her friend's worry, she added, "I probably just ate something bad."

She could still sense his worry, and to be honest, she felt a little off as well. She felt slightly more tired and her head was throbbing. But the last thing she'd want was to have Makoto mother her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
~Makoto's pov~  
At the start of third period, Haru had taken off to the bathroom. I knew that her stomach was hurting, so it didn't immediately worry me too much. That was until thirty minutes had passed and she still wasn't back.

What if she passed out? What if she was really sick?

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to make sure she was okay.

"Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?" I raised my hand while asking, rushing out as soon as I got permission.

I instantly ran to the entrance of the girls' bathroom, debating on whether or not I should enter. Surely, I would get in trouble if I was caught.

Instead, I called out her name. "Haru? Are you in there?"

"Makoto...?" A small voice responded.

A felt relieved to hear her voice. "Are you okay? You've been gone for thirty minutes." There was a pause before I heard her voice again.

"...I'm bleeding..."

She was still as silent as ever, but those words echoed in my mind. Haru was hurt. On instinct, I rushed in and knocked on the stall she was in. Ocean blue eyes peaked out. They were filled with fear and confusion.

I opened the door a bit more, only to see tissues soaked with blood in the trash can and blood in the toilet as well. Looking down at Haruka, I noticed spots of blood on her underwear as well.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before opening my mouth. "Does it hurt?" I asked gently, seeing as her eyes were rimmed with tears. Her gaze drifted to the ground while she shook her head, pulling her underwear back up and readjusting her skirt.

Deciding that I should take her to the nurse, I picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the bathroom. I must've surprised her because she shifted slightly. I could feel her grip tightening around the collar of my uniform. She must be so scared.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
~Third person pov~  
It didn't take long for Makoto to reach the nurse's office, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. The nurse instructed Makoto to sit Haru down before asking him what happened.

"Haruka's injured," Makoto said, panicking slightly.

"Can you show me, Haruka?" The nurse had a gentle voice.

Haru stood up and started to take off her skirt and underwear. The nurse sat back down after seeing what was going on and told Haruka to put her skirt back on as Makoto was beside them.

The nurse gave a reassuring smile before talking. "Congratulations Haruka. You've got your first period." Confusion was clear in Haru's eyes. "Has your mother not talked to you about them?"

"Haru's parents are rarely home." Makoto spoke up for her.

"I see," the nurse sighed. "Well then, could you go back to class while I talk things over with Haruka, Makoto?"

Makoto was hesitant in leaving Haru, but did as the nurse asked when Haru gave him a small nod.

####  
For the rest of the day, Haru acted normally, as if nothing was wrong. Makoto did however have to explain to the teacher about what happened, who luckily understood the situation.

Makoto also accompanied Haru to the store to get some pads and painkillers. It actually shocked him at first that Haru would be asking him and not another girl, but agreed after seeing how desperate she was.

Once they parted ways, Makoto was immediately greeted by his mother when he opened the door.

"How was school?" His mother would ask every day. It became her routine.

"It was okay," Makoto responded absentmindedly as he took off his shoes. "Um, mother," he paused before continuing, "can you tell me about periods?"


End file.
